


A Captain's Responsibility

by Frullama



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, I always think these two could be a thing, M/M, Nakamaship, Post Dressrosa, short fic, short piece, this is a before the relationship thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frullama/pseuds/Frullama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tension was thick in the surgeon’s perception as he looked around at the crew that was delivering him towards his crew, having finally destroyed the factory.  Unfortunately he was apparently the only one suffering under the weight of atmosphere.  The Strawhats’ were acting like they hadn’t just barely escaped being annihilated in the past few days on more than one occasion.  They seemed to have mastered the whole living on the suicidal whim of an (so far) invulnerable rubber mad man, where as Law was left completely breathless.  And angry too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Captain's Responsibility

The tension was thick in the surgeon’s perception as he looked around at the crew that was delivering him towards his crew, having finally destroyed the factory.  Unfortunately he was apparently the only one suffering under the weight of atmosphere.  The Strawhats’ were acting like they hadn’t just barely escaped being annihilated in the past few days on more than one occasion.  They seemed to have mastered the whole living on the suicidal whim of an (so far) invulnerable rubber mad man, where as Law was left completely breathless.  And angry too.

"I didn’t ask you to save me."  Law said finally, cutting across the chatter that had been flitting across the kitchen table.  "You should of left me.  I dissolved the alliance to ensure that you all wouldn’t get dragged down with me.  You were too careless Luffy-ya.  Next time you’re likely to get yourself killed."

Nami who was to his right frowned at him, “Hey, shouldn’t you be more grateful?  Luffy risked his life for you!”  She waved her fork in her Captain’s direction, who seemed to be obliviously stuffing his face with the fried fish Sanji had placed before him.

Law shook his head and scowled.  “I’m criticizing Luffy’s tactics as a Captain.  He didn’t just risk his life needlessly, he also risked all of yours.  It has nothing to do with me anyway, besides that I didn’t even ask him to.  His commitments should be to you all before me, anyway.”

Zoro ‘hmmmed’ appreciatively at that statement from Law’s left and kept chewing his dinner.

Franky laughed a little and casually said, “Don’t let things like that bother you Surgeon-guy.  It worked out in the end.  Luffy is a pretty reliable guy.” 

The cyborg’s words defused what Law had said in a way.  The table relaxed, but Law wasn’t having that.

Law growled, “Don’t say something like that to me.  I was the one who had my hands inside his chest only two years ago.  He can die.”

That made the table lapse into cold silence again.

Robin was the first to talk this time.  “You care about Luffy.”  It wasn’t a question, but it was a revelation to hear it out loud.

"That’s not-"

"Torao." The strawhat captain suddenly looked much older to Law’s surprise.  His eyes flashed, and even though he had food on his face it was still an intimidating effect.  Law blinked at this new side of Luffy.  Luffy had a serious side.  "You _did_ ask for my help when we made the alliance.”

"The alliance that I ended!"  Law refuted savagely.

"Don’t pretend not to know what kind of man I am."  Luffy leveled a look at Law that made Law remember the circumstances behind that epic surgery he performed those years ago that pulled Luffy from the brink of death.

Luffy continued briskly, “It doesn’t matter though, it’s none of your business for whom I decide to risk my life.  Nakama is nakama.”

Law felt himself choke up.  He bit his lip and hid his eyes under the shadow of his hat.

Luckily the attention was taken off him as the crew realized that during Luffy’s sage like speech he had been sneakily taking the food off of their plates.  Luffy received a few light-hearted punches and kicks from his crew as they attempted to take their food back.

"Thank you."  Law said with a shaky voice, still hiding is face.  The strawhats looked at him curiously.  "Thank you for not leaving me."


End file.
